Prom night in Soul Society
by Lusitania
Summary: Soul society is holding a once in a three year event...Prom. Hitsuhina. Rated for Lemon at the end of the story
1. Chapter 1:Rivalry

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

My third bleach fic. Enjoy!!!

**Chapter I: Rivalry**

It's summer in soul society and people are busy preparing for a once in every 3 years event—the shinigami prom night. Some people are busy taking care of the decorations; some are busy looking for something to wear. The others, mostly captains, are busy taking care of paperwork that their lazy fukutaichou's abandoned.

Today is exceptionally a busy day since later tonight is the ball.

But, perhaps the busiest of them all is the captain of the 10th division, Hitsugaya Toushirou. You see, unlike most vice-captains, his lieutenant—Matsumoto Rangiku—was more than willing to abandon ALL her paperwork. The other vice-captains were decent enough to take care at least half of their paperwork. Moreover, Hitsugaya is taking care of Hinamori's paperwork because she just recovered from her coma.

"MATSUMOTO RANGIKU, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU???!!!!!!!" the white haired boy yelled, scaring all shinigami within a 12 kilometer radius.

"Uhhh Rangiku-san, I think you should get back to Shirou-chan" Hinamori told her busty friend who is currently looking through some kimonos.

It's been 6 months after the war and Aizen's death and in the first three weeks of those six months, Hinamori went sick not physically but mentally. She refused to eat and talk to anyone. It was a good thing her Shirou-chan was always there for her. She clearly remember that day

Flashback

The petite vice captain curled up into a ball, blanket wrapped tightly around her slim figure. She's been like that for nearly 2 weeks and 6 days.

"Hinamori" a familiar voice called her from the other side of her messed up room on the last day of the 3rd week.

"Go away"

The voice replied by entering her room. His form is not so skinny anymore as his newly acquired lean muscles sculpt his body to a seemingly godly perfection. He is a head taller than Hinamori and has silvery white hair arranged in a spiky fashion which went to all directions with a strip of silver bangs on one side. He has bandages stuck to his right cheek, wrapped around his forearms and his torso (although not visible through his shihakusho).

"I said go away" she spat

Hitsugaya winced at her venom laced voice. "Hinamori, please don't do this to yourself. It's not good for you." the boy pleaded, emerald eyes fixed on her filled with nothing more than concern, care, worry and love. No anger, no arrogance.

"What I do to myself is none of your business" the silver haired captain felt like somebody stabbed him straight in the heart.

The boy took a deep breathe and grabbed is childhood friend's wrist, pulling her up.

"Ugh!! Let go" the girl struggled to break free of his vice like grip. Scratching his badaged forearm and inflicting deep painful wounds there since the skin has yet to fully recover and is still tender.

The boy ignored the pain and simply put his struggling friend into a hug, tightly wrapping his arms around her flimsy form.

"Please, Hinamori…don't do this to yourself. It hurts me; seeing you like this. Please don't drive me away" he pleaded, tears falling from his eyes soaked her uniform.

The girl's struggling became weaker and weaker until finally, she broke and let out tears of frustration, anger and sorrow. But mostly, she let out tears of guilt. She's guilty because 3 days before Aizen's death, she attempted to massacre her childhood friend. It was a good thing he has sharp senses. But that doesn't mean he walked out of the predicament unharmed as his abdomen was slashed, rather deeply, by Tobiume.

"I'm sorry….I'm so, so sorry…Shirou-chan" she sobbed on his chest.

"Hush, hush, Hinamori…you don't have to be sorry…I never minded the incident in the first place." She smiled at that.

"Arigatou, Toushirou" he slept with her that night just to ensure her nightmares won't haunt her

End of flashback

Hinamori smiled as she recalled that day

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, he can handle all those paperwork himself. You know Hitsugaya-taichou, he's all work and no play" Matsumoto retorted through piles and piles of kimono pieces.

"Uhhh, Matsumoto-san, I think you better be careful on what you say" Hinamori nervously told her companion noticing a small but continuous drop of temperature.

"Why is that?" the busty lieutenant inquired still buried under the piles of clothes.

"Because your captain may hear you" an annoyed voice replied. Matsumoto's head shot up as she came face to face with her captain.

"T-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-taichou!!! Are you here to look--"

"All work and no play huh?" the boy cut her off. Matsumoto gulped at his tone. _'This isn't gonna end well' _she thought.

Hinamori, on the other hand, just stood there with a stupefied expression. She didn't notice when he entered the scene…he just popped out of nowhere. She then noticed that his shihakusho is slightly loose showing some impressive chest muscles. The brown haired girl tried to suppress a blush as her mind wandered off to its fantasy world. In fact that reminded her something—she has to ask him out to the prom.

"Hinamori, sorry but me and my vice captain here has some paperwork to do" he told his friend gesturing to Matsumoto and snapping Hinamori out of her trance.

Hinamori nodded and whispered a 'good luck' to her friend being dragged a way by her childhood friend.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?" a female voice called from behind her back the moment Hitsugaya was out of sight. Hinamori whipped around only to see three female shinigami smirking at her.

"Ayame…what do you want?" Hinamori asked her mortal enemy.

Tsusikyno Ayame is the third seat of the ninth division. She has short black hair that curl up by the end making it look like its embracing her face (she kinda looks like the former 6th espada Luppi). Her eyes are big but slightly narrower than Hinamori's and is brown in color. Her two posies are known only by the name of Mika and Mikki. Mika has red straight hair that stop just above the waist while Mikki has red, curly hair. Their both the 4th seat of the ninth division.

"Who is your prom partner? Oh wait…you don't have one" Ayame laughed maliciously together with her two posies.

"And I suppose you have one?" Hinamori retorted trying to build up courage. Just because she's a vice captain, doesn't mean she'll get the respect needed from her enemies from the academy. Ayame has been her mortal enemy ever since she discovered that Hitsugaya and her are childhood friends.

Ever since Hitsugaya came at the academy, Ayame has tried every single trick to win him but to no avail.

"Yes, I will go with Hitsugaya-taichou….or should I say _my _Shirou-chan" Ayame grinned at Hinamori's expression.

Hinamori's anger is now on critical level as she heard her say Shirou-chan. _'SHE HAS ABSOLUTELY NO RIGHT TO CALL HIM THAT'_. "Wait, he said yes?" the vice captain asked, hoping her assumption is not true.

"No but I'll ask him later today. He'll surely say yes." With that, Ayame and her two posies went out the store, laughing at Hinamori.

'_Not if I ask him first' _Hinamori thought as she paid for her chosen kimono and ran off to her childhood friend's office.

**To be continued **

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2:Would you like to go?

**Chapter II:** **Would you like to go?**

Hitsugaya sat in his desk, filling up the paperwork. Matsumoto had stopped whining and started doing her paperwork as well. The busty vice-captain looked at her captain with a mischievous smile on her face.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked, annoyance evident in his voice.

"Have you asked Hinamori-chan to go to the prom with you, taichou?" she playfully inquired

"No…and I'm not gonna ask her because I have too much paperwork" he replied although if your ears are well trained as Matsumoto's ear, you would hear a slight disappointment in his voice.

"Oh, come on; don't tell me you'll actually leave Hinamori alone just for paperwork"

"N-no of course not..." the boy retorted "…it's just that…there's too much work to do"

Matsumoto felt terrible. After all, she was the one who refused to do paperwork and so is partially responsible. The busty lieutenant sighed and walked up to her captain's desk and picked up a hefty amount of paperwork.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked suspiciously.

"I'm getting my share of paperwork…I know that practically ¾ of your paperwork is my responsibility, seeing the stack of finished paperwork" Matsumoto gestured to a particularly large pile of paperwork done by the young captain. She's spent quite a lot of time with him and still can't get used to the fact that a boy this young has the ability to both tolerate and do such a huge workload. "Now, you can go to the prom"

"What about you?"

"I'm already going with Kira and unlike you, I already have my outfit"

"I see. Thanks Matsumoto, you're really doing me a huge favor" with that, the boy finished the last remaining paperwork. The silence was interrupted as a black haired girl and two red head entered the office.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, umm I'm 3rd seat of the ninth division Ayame Tsusikyno" she said, bowing down.

"What brings you here?" Hitsugaya asked, annoyance laced in his tone. He already knows what she came here for. After all, there had been around 23 girls who asked him to the dance. _'Or was it 33?'_ Hitsugaya thought. They all ended up being turned down.

Matsumoto seemed to sense what her captain is thinking and wrote something on a piece of paper and showed it to her captain. Hitsugaya turned as he noticed his vice captain making some gestures towards him. She's holding a paper with a number 56 on it—the number of letters and requests he's received.

"Would you like to go to the prom with me?" Ayame cut the silent conversation of the two.

"Sorry, I can't…pressing business"

"I-I see" with that Ayame left together with her posies completely disappointed and furious. Well, if she can't go to the dance with Hitsugaya, then she'll just have to make sure Hinamori doesn't go as well.

"Shirou-chan" Hinamori whispered as she slid the door to his office.

"Ah! Hinamori, just the girl taichou wanted to see" Matsumoto playfully inquired as she glanced at her red faced superior.

"Nani?" the perplexed girl expressed what's on her mind.

"Hinamori, what Matsumoto means is that I have something important to talk with you" Hitsugaya replied as he walked over to his childhood friend. "Matsumoto, finish all the unfinished paperwork ok?"

"What?"

"Hey!!! I've been doing your paperwork for almost 3 months now and the paperwork you took from my desk is just equivalent to 3 days. It's up to you if you want a fair trade or not"

"Fine, fine, fine. Just don't come back with a baby"

"MATSUMOTO!!!" Hitsugaya is, by now, as red as a tomato. Hinamori in the same color as he is.

"Just kidding. You kids run along now" with that, both Hitsugaya and Hinamori went out to the 10th division park.

"Hinamori" "Shirou-chan" they both started. They chuckled, both embarrassed.

"You go first" Hinamori told her childhood friend. Hitsugaya nodded.

"Hinamori, I was wondering if you…well…if you could…" the white haired boy never thought asking a girl out would be this difficult. He scratched the back of his head as he desperately tried to suppress a blush.

"If I could what?" Hinamori tried desperately to hide her excitement.

"I was wondering if you could…well…go to the prom with me?" the second he finished his question, slender arms wrapped around his body as Hinamori nodded continuously. He smiled at her reaction.

After a few hours of sitting on a park bench, the couple noticed the time and quickly got up.

"Do you have a dress for the occasion?" Hitsugaya asked

Hinamori nodded. "I see" Hitsugaya is a bit disappointed. Hinamori sensed this.

"Is something wrong?" the boy simply shook his head and ran towards his quarters saying 'wait for me in your quarters…I'll be right there in an hour or two'.

Hinamori smiled and sped to her quarters.

Its 7:00 and the prom start at 8:30. Hinamori is waiting outside Hitsugaya's quarters. She knows she's early but she just can't wait.

"Shirou-chan, how long does a guy need to prepare?" the girl whined through the door that separated the bathroom from the bedroom.

"Don't call me that. Besides, it's only 7:00" the boy retorted. 30 minutes passed and Hinamori lost her patience. Lost her patience and common sense.

"That's it Shirou-chan…I'm coming in" with that the girl opened the door

"No, don't--" it was too late as Hinamori stepped inside the bathroom and saw him….BARE NAKED. It was a good thing he's holding the shower curtain over his manhood. The rest of his body parts however—like hips, legs, chest, abdomen, arms, forearms, shoulders—are exposed to his childhood friend's wide eyes.

Hinamori felt her face go red, redder than a tomato as the sight burned in her eyes and memory. _'Oh my god, since when did Shirou-chan have such a sexy physique?'_ the girl thought as she took note of his chiseled chest, toned biceps and perfect abs that just demanded attention.

A few awkward moments passed until the girl regained composure. "S-s-s-s-sumimasen!!!" with that, the lieutenant closed the door. Hitsugaya could hear her breathing heavily on the other side of the door.

"Hinamori--"

"I'll just wait outside, Hitsugaya-kun" she cut him off as she went outside his room.

The moment the door opened, she saw Ayame and her posies. Another thing she saw was the kimonos her posies are wearing—exactly the same as hers.

Pink kimono with a blue coloring outlining the ends and blue butterflies print—yup, that's her kimono.

"Oh my, guess you and my posies picked the exact same kimono" Ayame laughed at Hinamori's expression. She was wearing a purple dress with violet outlines at the end of each sleeve and purple flower prints. "Guess there won't be anything special in you tonight" she then walked off leaving a very devastated Hinamori behind.

"Sorry I took so long" Hitsugaya emerged from his washroom fully dressed. At the door he saw Hinamori, standing still. He could tell that she wasn't feeling well.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Hinamori turned around and gasped at what her partner is wearing. A silvery-white, silk kimono with a green, Chinese dragon stitched carefully from the bottom left, around the whole garment to the top right. He looked absolutely _gorgeous_. The kimono fits him well reminding Hinamori about the juicy insides behind the thick, rather warm, garment. The small line by his collar that is the mark of his toned and muscular chest ensured Hinamori about just how perfect her partner is. The green dragon compliments his emerald eyes well while a silver ring by his right ring finger with an emerald at its center finished the job of making him look like a god sent from heaven.

As for her, there's nothing special about her, now that her kimono has duplicates in the ballroom. She ran, to her quarters, tears following her.


	3. Chapter 3: You are special

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

Enjoy!!!

**Chapter III: You are special**

Hitsugaya knocked on her door.

"Hinamori …I'm begging you, please stop crying. You look beautiful" Hitsugaya pleaded from outside her room.

"No!!! Go away" she spat between sobs. "There's nothing special about me…Ayame took it"

The boy sighed as he barged in and sat beside the trembling figure of his partner. The night starts in less than 45 minutes. It's about a fifteen minute walk from here to the ballroom giving them less than 30 minutes.

"Hinamori" Hitsugaya whispered as he hugged his partner tightly, gently laying a box on the floor. "You're special…believe me. No kimono can match your value in my life. Not even the kimono I brought along for you"

"What?" Hinamori asked, perplexed by her friend's last statement. He smiled and handed her the box he's been holding.

"For me?" reddened eyes questioned, anticipation evident in her tone. He nodded. She opened it and gasped at what she saw.

She saw silvery-white, silk kimono. Intricately stitched to it are cherry blossom petals made from pink silk. A darker shade of pink marked the sleeve ends and the collar. She's seen this kimono before--it's one of the most expensive kimonos in the whole of soul society. Its price rivals even that of Kuchiki Baykuya's scarf. It's made purely from spider silk woven to perfection and stitched intricately together. The whole kimono took more than 7 years in the making.

Her eyes watered. Hitsugaya is as sweet as he is stubborn. He is as caring as he is strong. He is as sensitive as he is tough. She embraced her companion, tears of pure bliss flowed freely from her eyes.

"Try it on" this is the reason why Hitsugaya was a bit disappointed when Hinamori said she already has a dress. He wanted Hinamori to wear the dress he bought for her. The girl nodded.

Hinamori is so happy that she forgot her companion is in the room when she removed her kimono. She doesn't mind in the first place. She's seen him naked…it's her turn to return the favor.

Hitsuagaya blushed as his eyes trailed down her figure. Every curve, every smooth inch of skin…everything burned in his memory.

"Hey, male in the room, male in the room" Hitsugaya playfully inquired as he got up and went outside, face redder than a tomato. In fact, it was so red that his face made for the perfect Christmas decoration because of his green eyes.

Hinamori simply chuckled at his shyness. 20 minutes later, she emerged fully dressed. Her partner gasped. She looked…….gorgeous…..stunning….dazzling…in fact, he doesn't know if there are any words to describe her beauty.

Hitsugaya smiled and offered his arm to Hinamori. "Ready to go?"

Hinamori chuckled a bit and wrapped her arm around his. She gave a nod and they both headed for the ballroom.

Hitsugaya and Hinamori entered the ballroom 5 minutes late. Well, not really. In fact, the prom has yet to begin.

The couple walked towards the group of Matsumoto.

"Oi Matsumoto, have you finished the paperwork?"

Matsumoto turned towards her captain. She was wearing a black silk kimono with orange butterfly prints. Kira is wearing the same kimono—command of Matsumoto.

"Eh? Taichou! Hinamori…awww, you two look sooooooooo cute" the busty lieutenant teased.

"URUSEI!!! Answer my question, have you finished paperwork?" before Matsumoto could reply, Hinamori barged in.

"Mou, Shirou-chan, don't talk about paperwork in this occasion"

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou. It's not because its prom night, doesn't mean you should drop the formalities"

"Shirou-chan you're so uptight"

"She's right taichou"

"Urusei!!!"

Matsumoto has a playful smirk spread across her features. "Hinamori, are you wearing what I think your wearing?" Matsumoto noticed Hinamori's somewhat expensive looking gown.

Hinamori smiled and gave her friend a nod. "My gown was ruined thanks to Ayame and her posies"

"But, where did you get the money to buy that?"

"Shirou-chan gave it to me"

"WHAT?! Taichou, how come Hinamori gets a gown and I don't?" Matsumoto playfully complained.

"Simple, because Hinamori is my partner and your not" Hitsugaya replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Is that it?"

"Yes that's it"

"Okay, so let's trade partners. You're my partner for tonight…now where's my gown" Matsumoto wrapped her arm around Hitsugaya's free arm (the one not occupied by Hinamori).

"Urusei, I won't trade Hinamori for any girl in the entire universe" the boy took his arm off Matsumoto's death grip unaware of his statement's impact on his partner. Hinamori blushed at her partner's statement. Her Shirou-chan can be very sweet at times although he might not notice it.

"Why hello Hinamori. Never thought--" Ayame was about to throw an insulting statement but was cut off as she took note of Hinamori's gown. "Where did you get that gown???!!!! You stole it didn't you?!" fury is building inside her. Her posies are nowhere in sight. Probably getting her drinks or something.

"No, Hitsugaya-kun gave it to me" to Hinamori, Ayame's reaction was priceless.

Ayame was about to spit out a counter attack when she felt the temperature drop about 20 C°. So, she simply humph-ed and left.

Hinamori smiled, aware of her partner's silent warning to her rival.

The prom started 10 minutes behind schedule. The dances were held—tango and cha-cha—with Kuchiki Byakuya and Unohana Retsu as the lead dancers. It goes without saying, everyone was surprised as hell.

The couple wore opposite colored kimonos but the pattern was the same. Byakuya wore white kimono with blue cherry blossom prints. Unohana wore black kimono with blood red cherry blossom prints.

After the formal dances, the dance floor was opened for the couples.

"May I have this dance?" Hitsugaya offered his hand for Hinamori to take. Hinamori, on the other hand, chuckled at his gentlemanly gesture and nodded. She took his hand and both of them went to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful in that kimono" Hitsugaya expressed his feelings.

"Thanks" Momo blushed at his compliment. It's not everyday that Hitsugaya would compliment a girl.

After about 30 minutes of non-stop slow dancing, both Hinamori and Hitsugaya went back to their table.

"Shirou-chan, I'm just gonna go get a fruit punch okay?"

"Oh no, let me go get it for you" Hitsugaya was about to stand up but was interrupted by Hinamori. "No need, Shirou-chan" with that, she stood up and went to the fruit punch bowl. Ayame was there.

"Hello, Hinamori" the way her name was pronounced, it was as if it's the most horrible curse word.

"Ayame" Hinamori simply smiled, nothing can ruin this night for her. At least that's what she thought until Ayame "accidentally" spilled a glass full of fruit punch into Hinamori's kimono.

"Oops, sorry" Ayame's smirk is now very visible

_**(SLAP!!!!) **_Hinamori's slap was enough to stop everyone in the ballroom. Ayame, after taking in the shock, pounced on Hinamori and started slapping and pulling out the petite girl's hair. Hinamori retorted by punching and kicking Ayame in the face and torso.

Hitsugaya was at the scene the second he heard the slap delivered by Hinamori. He doesn't know what to do. As a result he pulled Hinamori out of the fight. Ayame's posies did the same to Ayame.

"YOU'RE A WHORE, HINAMORI REMEMBER THAT"

"YOU LITTLE BITCH" the two girls struggled to break free. Ayame was successful. Hinamori was not. After all, Hitsugaya's muscle filled arms are more than enough to stop even a bull from charging at something red.

Ayame attempted to launch an attack but was cut off by Yamamoto-dono.

"Stop it, both of you. How shameful" the old man expressed his disappointment.

"She started it" Ayame pointed an accusing finger at Hinamori. Hinamori was about to make a comeback when she felt Hitsugaya's hands tighten around hers. Obviously, he's trying to hold back his temper so as not to create a scene and ruin the night.

Yamamoto looked at Hinamori, not fully convinced at Ayame's earlier accusation. Hinamori simply lowered her head then, without warning, broke free of Hitsugaya's loosening grasp and ran out of the ballroom.

She ran out of the ballroom because of shame but mostly because of guilt. She ruined the night for her childhood friend. Tears flowed freely down her eyes as she ran to her quarters.

Back at the ballroom, the atmosphere calmed down a bit. Hitsugaya bowed down to Yamamoto in apology.

"My deepest apologies, Yamamoto-dono, I'll take responsibility for Hinamori's earlier behavior"

The old man simply nodded. "If that is what you wish then fine. You'll be temporarily removed from you're central command position. As for you…" the old man turned to Ayame "…I believe 5 months of community service is a kind punishment"

"WHAT?!" Ayame retorted.

"You disagree…fine. 15 months of community service and a public apology tomorrow as well as year's worth of paperwork to compensate for the damages you've done. I'd also appreciate it if you apologize to Hinamori fukutaichou."

Hitsugaya shunpo-ed his way out of the ballroom, not wanting to join the argument that's about to ensue.

To be continued

Please review


	4. Chapter 4:A night to be remembered

**Disclaimer: **I do not own bleach nor do I own any of its characters

**Chapter IV:** **A night to be remembered**

"Hinamori…please stop crying" Hitsugaya pleaded as he sat beside the trembling form of his childhood friend as she sobbed heavily on her pillow.

"Hinamori…" he repeated again.

"Go away…I know you're mad at me and that you're just pretending you're not" the girl's muffled tone is enough to break Hitsugaya's heart.

"Hinamori, I'm not mad at you, I can never be mad at you" he laid his hand over her head, caressing it with a gentle touch.

Hinamori looked up at him with teary red eyes "Really?"

Hitsugaya smiled and nodded.

"B-but, I ruined the prom"

"It's fine. 30 minutes of dancing with you is more than enough to compensate for the punishment"

"What punishment?"

"I got punished by Yamamoto-dono. He said that I'd be removed, temporarily, from my central command position"

"It's because of me isn't it? Shirou-chan, you took another bullet for me didn't you?" Hinamori's eyes are now starting to water again.

"Hinamori, its fine"

"No it's not" Hinamori's guilt is clouding her vision making her incapable of seeing the face of her partner filled with concern, care and love. "I ruined the prom and made you carry the burden. I'm--"

She was cut off as she felt strong arms wrap around her and tender lips touch hers. She was shocked at first but then relaxed and returned the hug and the kiss. The feeling she got took some of the guilt she's currently feeling.

"You're not a burden to me, and never say you're useless Momo…" Hitsugaya whispered the moment they broke off the kiss but his hands never left the spot "...you're my inspiration. You're the one that gives me strength. To tell you honestly, every time I loose hope, I simply look at you, or think about you and I gain my resolve" his tone isn't that of the sarcastic brat but that of a concerned lover. "I love you, Momo…so please…don't do this to yourself" he pleaded as he buried his face in her shoulders trying his best to suppress the tears that threaten to spill out. Whenever he sees Hinamori like this, it breaks him.

"Toushirou…" Hinamori tightened her embrace around him "…I love you too. But I'm afraid I might hurt you. I'm afraid to be a burden"

"You're not a burden…you never were" he backed away and looked at her in the eye. They kissed once more. The kiss deepened as Hinamori entered Hitsugaya's mouth, tasting him. Hitsugaya didn't mind the action and in fact liked it. Both individuals were unaware that they've moved. Hitsugaya is now on top of Hinamori.

The white-haired boy moved down from Hinamori's lips to her neck. Kissing her cheek bone in the process while listening to her moan and gasp out of the sensations he's giving her. He stopped as he came to a halt by her cleavage. He looked at his partner who gave him a reassuring nod. He nodded back and removed her kimono leaving her in her underwear.

Slowly but surely, the boy removed Hinamori's top to reveal her round breasts and nipples. The boy dove down and sucked in her nipple. First the right, then the left. Hinamori hissed as he gave each nipple equal treatments. He then moved down her creamy and smooth abdomen stopping just above the small scar. He closed his eyes and gently laid a kiss there. It reminded him of his own in ability to protect her. In fact, the moment he saw the scar, he hesitated in continuing thinking whether or not this is a good idea. He's failed to protect her and thus doesn't deserve her.

Hinamori sensed her partner's hesitance to continue and frowned. She knows exactly what's going on in his head.

"Shirou-chan…" she whispered as she brought her hands to his face forcing him to look straight into her hazel eyes. What she saw broke her heart. He was on the verge of tears. The guilt inside him is eating him from the inside. She forced him to move up so their lips could touch and engage in another deep passionate kiss.

"Hinamori, I'm scared" he casually expressed his emotions. Tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

His tone broke her heart. It's exceedingly rare that he would casually say he's scared. It's obvious how guilty he is. What broke Hinamori's heart is the fact that there's nothing he should be guilty about. They broke off the kiss and looked each other in the eye. "…there's nothing to be guilty about. And there's nothing to be scared of" she assured him encouraging him to continue. It's only been a few seconds and already, she found herself missing his hot and wet kisses.

He complied with her desire as he removed the last remaining garment from her revealing her most private spot. He licked her there and listened to her reaction.

Hinamori arched her chest high up and let out a particularly loud moan of pleasure. Hitsugaya smiled at her reaction. Then, he noticed something. Her body is still a little tense. He sighed. He knows exactly why it's so tense. She's still upset for what happened earlier tonight.

With another sigh, he got off her and laid beside her, putting his hand above his head as if surrendering.

"What are you doing? Why did you stop?" Hinamori asked as she sat up and looked at her partner. She's quite disappointed and she found herself missing his touch.

"Hinamori, you're still tense and frustrated" the boy stated pointing out the obvious. "Why is that?"

Hinamori lowered her head. "It's just that, I feel guilty for making you carry the burden I should be carrying" she expressed her own emotions.

Hitsugaya nodded at her explanation. "Well then, why don't we just take that useless stuff out?" he smirked at her.

"How?" Hinamori was perplexed at his statement.

"Come on; lay all those guilt into me. Do anything you want with my body. I'm your slave for tonight"

"Really?" Hinamori's earlier grim expression suddenly turned into that of pure bliss and anticipation. Hitsugaya nodded as he gestured Hinamori to crawl on top of him and do whatever she has in store for him. A mischievous smile played itself across her features as she kissed him on the lips. The kiss was so sweet and tender; Hinamori was encouraged to move further. And move further she did as her lips crawled from his lips to his cheek bones then down his neck stopping at his collar.

It didn't take much effort to remove the garment from his body since his hands are fixed firmly above his head reminding Hinamori that he's completely surrendered himself to her desire. She sat on top of him and took in the sight. Her hands grazed upon his perfect physique. His muscular chest, his toned biceps and his flawless abs, everything, she can do everything she wants to do to it. And Hinamori knows that he won't mind. Her smile turned into a frown as her hands were interrupted by his boxers.

Hitsugaya thought Hinamori has lost any connections from the outside world as she ripped his boxers off without even asking permission. He knows he surrendered himself to her but he thought Hinamori would be a little more subtle with regards to the favor he's done for her. In an attempt to bring Hinamori back to the outside world, Hitsugaya tried to roll on top of her but was unsuccessful as Hinamori placed a binding spell on his hands permanently fixing it above his head.

The boy was surprised by her rather aggressive counter attack. He desperately tried to break free but to no avail.

"You promised me I could do ANYTHING I want to do to your body" Hinamori pouted "you're not being fair".

Hitsugaya chuckled "alright, I'm sorry. Now could you please remove the binding spell?"

Hinamori put a finger on her chin as if in deep thought "I'd rather not" with that she dove down and kissed her partner in the lips preventing him from retorting. To ensure that he surrender himself to her completely, she rubbed his biceps with her hands and her thighs against his taking out all the boy's strength.

Hitsugaya surrendered fully to Hinamori's desire as the last of his strength to fight back left his body. He allowed Hinamori grope and mark him as her territory. The boy moaned as his partner licked and kissed his chest then hissed and arched his chest high up the moment Hinamori playfully bit one of his nipples.

The reaction she got from him as she bit his nipple aroused her even more encouraging her to continue. And continue she did as she licked the scar that laid on his shoulder listening to him gasp and moan. Afterwards, she moved down to his abs and did the same thing she did with his chest. Moving further down and stop at his hard and erect manhood.

Hitsugaya has the urge to get up and kiss her the moment she gave him a playful smirk when she stopped by his manhood. Unfortunately, his hands were bound by the annoying binding spell. The boy gasped as he felt his partner lick and suck him in her mouth. A long, single moan escaped his lips.

After she sucked him in and marking him as her own, Hinamori maneuvered and lowered herself allowing him to enter. _'Oh my god!'_ the girl thought as she felt him inside her. He's bigger than she thought. After a single gasp, a long single, moan of pure pleasure escaped her lips.

Hitsugaya also gasped and moaned at the sensations she brought him. He arched his chest high up and threw his head backwards as he felt her tighten around him, fighting the urge to hold it in. he wrapped his thighs around her waist as she started to rock both of them to and fro.

Hinamori lowered herself and buried her face on his broad shoulders and listened to him whisper her name over and over again in her ear. After a few seconds, they reached their climax. A few more seconds passed and Hinamori collapsed on top of Hitsugaya, both parties have their bodies covered in sweat.

Hinamori lifted herself up and looked at the sweaty figure of her partner. The sweat that covered his body accentuates all his lean muscles. She removed the binding spell and lay down beside him. Her hands found their way on his sweaty and chiseled chest while she nuzzled her face in his neck.

Hitsugaya wrapped his arms around Hinamori's torso and his thighs wrapped around her slim and smooth legs.

"Goodnight, Momo. Sweet dreams"

"Sweet dreams to you too Shirou-chan" with that, they both fell into blissful sleep.

end

Please review


End file.
